When Irish Eyes Are Smiling
by Cyborg878
Summary: They first met in Diagon Alley, and became friends quickly, but could they be more? SLASH SF/OC Rated M for future chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but my OC. Based on the fifth book.
1. Diagon Alley

**When Irish Eyes Are Smiling - Chapter 1**

It was a brand new year, at Hogwarts, and it was Nate's first. He had moved from Canada, to England, and transferred Wizarding schools. This in mind, he had to talk to the headmaster of Hogwarts with his family. It had went well, Nate was warmly welcomed by the headmaster, who's name was Dumbledore, and he had been placed in the house of Gryffindor, and had been given his list of subjects, and supplies he had to buy. At this time Nate was walking through Diagon Alley to find his needed supplies. He had just bought a gorgeous, jet-black cat from Magical Menagerie, which he had decided to name Luna. She was curled up in his arms as Nate walked down the Alley. He was about to enter Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, to be fitted, when he ran into someone and fell to the ground, still holding onto Luna. Some of his supplies has spilled to the floor, which after he recovered from the fall, he began to gather. The person who had knocked him over knelt down to help him stating " I'm so sorry I didn't see you there."

Nate feeling flustered, finished collecting his supplies. He got up, and was about to accept the person's apology when he looked up, and looked at the person. He couldn't muster even one word, as he looked at the boy before of him. He was taller than Nate by a bit, had short brown hair, and wonderful eyes someone could get lost in. " The name's Seamus." the boy stated.

"Umm, hi, I'm Nate." Nate managed to say.

" I don't recognise you, are you new to Hogwarts?" Seamus asked.

" Yes, it's my fifthyear of wizarding school, and I just moved here from Canada, so I have to go to Hogwarts." Nate stated quickly.

" Oh cool, well then I'll see you soon then." Seamus said before leaving.

Nate watched as Seamus walked away. He was gorgeous, he seemed very nice, but nothing would happen.

_Don't get your hopes up, he's probably completely straight. Don't even think about him focus on getting your supplies, and succeeding in school. _

_But his eyes, and his face, and....he's so nice._

_That doesn't matter._

_But.._

_NO!_

Great, now he was arguing with himself. " I guess I better finish this list." Nate stated, setting off for the next shop.


	2. The Train and the Dorm

**When Irish Eyes Are Smiling - Chapter 2**

It was three weeks later, and Nate couldn't keep Seamus out of his thoughts. In fact Seamus was all Nate thought about. He didn't know how he would get any work done at Hogwarts. Speaking of which he had to grab his luggage and get to Platform 9 3/4.

When he arrived at King's Cross he immediately began searching for Platform 9 3/4, which he found after five minutes of looking. He had walked through to the platform, said bye to his parents, and went to find a seat. The little compartment he had found was currently empty, which Nate didn't mind, that way he could get some rest. He waited and waited, and eventually one person came in a joined him, it was a first year it seemed, who looked quite nervous, so he didn't say anything. Everything was fine, until he heard a familiar voice. That voice, and its owner, along with a dark skinned male took the last two seats in the compartment.

_Just great, what fantastic luck. Now I won't be able to look up at all. Just ignore he's here, try hiding you're face and he might not recognise you._

" Hey, is that you Nate?" Seamus asked.

" ....yes." Nate answered hesitantly.

" Hey Dean, this is my friend Nate, he transferred here from Canada, he's in our year." Seamus said to the dark skinned boy.

" Hey I'm Dean," the boy said," do you know what house you're in yet?"

" Ummm, yeah, I was told Gryffindor." Nate stated.

" Wicked, me and Dean are both in Gryffindor!" Seamus said happily.

_Just great, now I get to spend a year with him, I'm sooo gonna fail._

" That's cool." Nate agreed, faking a smile.

The conversation carried on much like this, Seamus and Dean doing most of the talking, with Nate nodding or shaking his head, or adding in a word or two. When they finally arrived at the stop, Nate got his luggage and was going to climb into a carriage with some second years, but was pulled into another one by, the one and only Seamus. He was in the carriage with Seamus and Dean, who continued the earlier conversation. When they reached Hogwarts they exited the carriage, and went to the Gryffindor common room to drop off their luggage and then rushed down to the Great Hall.

When Nate entered the Great Hall, he was awestruck it was huge, and magnificent, definitely deserving the title of Great. He took a seat at the Gryffindor tables. Seamus on his left, Dean on Seamus's left. To his right was a girl named Hermione Granger, and directly across from him was the great Harry Potter. Seamus introduced him to all of them, including a large group of Weasleys. Then the sorting ceremony began, with lots of cheering and nervous first years. After which the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore made a speech, and then an abundance of food appeared on every table. Everything Nate tried was heavenly, and by the time the feast was over he was completely stuffed. After the feast ended all the houses went to their respective common rooms, where there were celebrations, reunions, the welcoming of the first years, and such. Nate tried to escape to his dormitory, but found he didn't have one, the one he had been assigned was infested with second years. So he sat in an armchair, and was about to fall asleep, when Seamus, came over and asked why he was falling asleep in a chair. Nate explained the situation, and Seamus suggested Nate staying in the same dormitory as him.

_I think destiny is trying to make me fail. _

_But this is the only option, unless you want to stay on the armchair, or with the second years. _

" Okay." Nate reluctantly accepted. This was going to be a long, and very distracting year for sure.


	3. Hermoine's Plan, and Pure Confusion

**When Irish Eyes Are Smiling - Chapter 3**

A few days had passed, and the Quidditch season had started. Gryffindor beat Slytherin easily. He would join, but Nate decided it wasn't his cup of tea. He and Seamus had talked more, though Nate usually didn't remember about what, since he was always looking into Seamus's gorgeous eyes. He had talked to Harry Potter, who was Nate's idol, ...and quite the looker, but was a crow compared to the dove he called Seamus. Nate decided that night he would work up the courage to ask Seamus if he was gay....eventually. It had to be done delicately, since you never know how people could act in these times.

----------------------------

It had been a week since he made the dicision to ask Seamus, and Nate had made absolutely no attempts to do so. He had recently been more nervous then usual, and his new friend Hermoine had noticed. Hermoine had told him she needed help with a Transfiguration spell, and led him to a quiet room.

" Okay Hermoine, what do you need help with?" Nate asked.

" Okay let's cut to the chase, you're giding something. What is it?" Hermoine said in a serious tone.

" Nothing, nothing is wrong." Nate lied.

" Do you think I'm daft? What are you hiding?" she questioned again.

" .....Look if I tell you, you can't tell a soul. Or I'll hex you." Nate stated.

" My lips are sealed." Hermoine replied.

"......I'm...I'm...gay, and I like Seamus." Nate said blushing.

" Really?!" Hermoine asked rhetorically with a giggle, " That's not that bad, and well, I can see why you might like Seamus. But do you know if he's gay?" she asked?

" No, I'm too scared to ask him." Nate admitted.

" Well how about I find out for you? I won't mention your name or anything. Would you like me to?" she questioned.

" Yes please." Nate replied happily.

"Then it's settled, I'll find out for you tomorrow, but now we should go to the Hall for dinner." Hermoine declared, grabbing Nate's hand, and dragging him to the Great Hall.

When they got there, the Weasley clan, as they were called, Harry, Seamus and Dean were seated and chatting away. Hermoine and Nate sat next to eachother, and Ron Weasley began to tease them a little.

----------------------------------------------------

Seamus's POV

I watched as he came into the Great Hall. He was holding Hermoine's hand. They aren't together are they? No probably not, but then..why does it matter to me? Hermoine and Nate just sat down, and ofcourse Ron teases them. This gets me slightly mad that he thinks those to are together. I don't know why though. Am I jealous? Why would I be jealous? Apparently my face started turning red, because Hermoine asks me if I am okay. I reply I don't feel well, and leave to the dorm rooms. When I arrive there I drop onto my bed facing the ceiling. What's going on? What am I feeling? This was all so confusing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the wait guys, been quite busy with my own relationships, and didn't think of poor Nate and Seamus. But I have quite a bit of the plot figured out. Hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story when I get around to writing it. R&R pwease. :)


	4. Shock to the System

**Chapter 4: Shock to the System**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter and its world, that sadly is all in possesion of J.K. Rowling. Nate is my character however.

Note: I'm so sorry for not updating in almost two years. I've been really busy with schooling, and writing for other sites. Changed my writing style, for the better.

Nate's POV

I watched as Seamus rushed out of the Great Hall. Was he okay? I would have to find out for myself.

" I'm going to go check and see if he's okay." I said and started to rise from my seat.

" Are you sure?" Hermoine asked aloud, while silently questioning me if I were planning on telling him. I nodded yes to both questions, and a sly smile played across her face as I too left the Great Hall and headed to the Gryffindor common room.

Seamus' POV

I continued staring up at the ceiling. Why was I jealous when Hermoine and Nate walked in holding hands? Why was I so upset when Ron teased them? Did I like Nate? I had never been attracted to any girls in particular, but did that mean I was attracted to men? I had no clue what was going on, was I gay? Was it a phase? No that just sounded stupid, a phase? It isn't a phase, at least, probably not for me. I heard someone coming up the stairs to my dorm. I looked up to see that someone was the last person I wanted to see right now. I turned over and looked away.

" Seamus? Are you okay?" Nate asked.

" It's nothing, I'm fine." I reluctantly answered hoping it would suffice as an answer for him.

" Are you sure? If you want to talk I'll listen." He said as he sat down on his bed, which of course with my luck was right next to mine.

" You won't understand." I replied.

" Well you won't know that until you give me the chance to understand." Nate points out. Well maybe it's for the best I tell him.

Nate's POV

I wondered what was wrong with Seamus. Did he find out that I liked him? This could be bad, really bad.

" Okay, if I tell you, please don't tell anyone!" Sheamus requested.

" I won't. I promise." I stated. How bad could it be? It's not like he murdered anyone...right?

" Recently I've been having odd feelings...that I don't know what they mean." Seamus began to explain.

" Well what kind of feelings are they?" I asked.

" Well, today when you and Hermoine walked in I got jealous. When Ron began teasing you two about being a couple I got angry. I don't know if it's for sure but.." he continued.

" You think you like Hermoine?" I inquired.

" No...I think I like...you." Seamus stated quietly. As he did he moved away from me as if he was afraid of me. I however was frozen, my heart stopped, the air rushed out of my lungs. Did he really say that? I moved towards him and sat beside him.

" Really? That's really nice, but.." I started, but Seamus finished, or so he thought.

" But I don't like guys. But I'm not gay. But we can still be friends." He declared, he shook his head slightly and looked to the ground with sorrow.

Seeing how sad he was, I decided I would let him know immediately how I felt. But instead of vocalizing it I decided to go another route. I leaned forward beginning to near Seamus' face. Seamus looked towards me with curiosity before I closed the gap between us. Our lips connected and electricity flowed through me.

Sheamus' POV

I watched as Nate leaned closer and suddenly he kissed me. It was odd, but a good odd. I wasn't ready for it, but I'm glad he kissed me. As if by instinct alone I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. His tongue pushed at my lips and I gave it entrance to my mouth. His tongue explored every crevice of my mouth before my tongue returned the favour. Nate's right hand went to the back of my head while his other began caressing my back.

Suddenly we heard distant voices echoing through the staircase. We recognized them as our friends and parted from each other.

" We'll talk tomorrow." Nate said with one last peck.

I nodded and smiled before I laid my head to rest as Ron, Dean, Harry and neville walked into the room.

" You okay Seamus?" Harry asked.

" Yeah, just a bit light headed. Good night everyone, I'm going to sleep." I said. Everyone returned a good night before I drifted off to sleep.

Hey readers, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but like I said, I'm back. I still remember how I want the story to go, and I hope you all will enjoy it. R&R if you don't mind.


	5. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters ideas or words. I only own Nate.

It's going to get a little mature in this chapter, but not too bad.

Seamus' POV

I woke up in the morning. I was a Saturday and we had classes off. When I looked around I noticed no one else was in the room, except probably Nate who was fast asleep. I got up and stretched, wearing only a pair of red boxers. I walked over to Nate's bed. I moved the curtain aside and saw him asleep like I figured. He looked cute when he was sleeping. His blankets were tossed all over, barely covering him. His bare chest was showing, he was in good shape. He had some definition, but not enough to have a six pack. The blankets did however cover his waist down. I felt odd watching him sleep, so I decided to wake him up. I know it seemed mean, but he said we could talk, and what better a time? I placed my hand on his bare shoulder and lightly shook him. He began to stir and soon enough He opened his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. When he noticed who woke him up Nate smiled.

"Morning gorgeous. What a nice sight to wake up to." He stated with a smirk.

I blushed a bit before replying, " Good morning to you too. And yes you are a nice sight."

" So what's up? I'm guessing you want to talk?" Nate asked, knowing the answer.

" Yeah. If you don't mind. " I said.

" Not at all. Here sit. What's on your mind?" He asked.

I sat down on his bed next to him. I had never been so close to a guy with such little clothing on before. It was something new to me. " So, I think I like you, like I told you last night. But I don't know if I'm gay, or bi, or just curious. And If I am gay or bi, I don't know when or how to come out, if i even want to. What do I do?" I asked.

" Well. Do you like any girls? Are they attractive at all to you?" Nate asked me.

I thought about this. I was never attracted to girls. They were great friends, but I had never felt anything more than friendship for any of them. Sure they were pretty, but they did weren't of interest. " No. And...no."

" Well then you most likely aren't straight or bi. What about guys. Other than me, are there any you have had feelings for?" He inquired.

" A few I think. Yeah, a couple." I said with thought. I had always thought Harry was kind of cute, and dangerous.

" Well then you are probably gay. And as for the coming out thing. You don't HAVE to come out any time soon unless you want to and are ready to." Nate explained.

" That's true. So...I know this is probably a stupid question, but do you like me?" I asked.

" What do you think?" He said with a chuckle. " I don't just kiss anyone you know. Of course I like you."

" Good. So, what would you like to do today? Since we have the day off pretty much everyone has gone to Hogsmeade, we are kinda alone." I stated.

He put his hand on mine. " How about you choose. I don't care. I'll just be happy if we can spend time together." he said with a smile.

A couple ideas came to mind. I wanted to see if I liked guys for sure, I was going to find out, if Nate was willing to help.

" Well I had an idea or two...if you were interested." I began.

" Care to explain?" Nate asked.

" Well I want to see if I like guys for sure...so..." I began, a blush taking over my face.

" You wanted to know if I'll have sex with you. Look Seamus I like you, but I'm not that kind of guy. I don't want to rush into that. Besides I'm more of a take it slow, relationshippy kind of guy. Sorry." Nate explained.

" Oh...it's okay. So..." I felt awkward for asking him to do that so soon.

" That doesn't mean that we never willl get to that. It's just I haven't done that before, and I don't want to lose my virginity to just anyone. I want to make sure he's Mr. Right first." Nate said with a smile as he began cressing the top of my hand with his thumb.

That made sense. He didn't want random sex. He wanted someone to love and care for. That sounded really nice.

" So IS there anything you'd like to do? Wizard's Chess? Exploding Snap?" I inquired of the gorgeous blond, smiling.

" Well if you don't mind, I wouldn't mind just staying in bed for a little bit longer." He said, this made my smile falter. " Ok, get some rest." I shot him a half-smile and began to get up, but felt a hand grab my arm.

" I never said you couldn't stay." Nate said with a wink. I blushed and an ear to ear grin stretched across my face. He lifted the blankets, giving me the hint to join him. I got into to bed with him, sitting up. We pulled the curtains of the four poster closed. I turned to him and smiled before pulling him into a kiss. Our bodies met, his bare chest against mine. It was warm and it felt fantastic. Our tongues intertwined as did our fingers as his right hand clasped my left. My right arm reached around his neck, my right hand resting on his back, which I began slowly rubbing. As all this happen I could feel the unusual sensation of two clothed erections meeting and both of us moaned. We shared one last kiss before we began to fall asleep in each other's arms.

I can't guarentee I'll get two chapters up a week, but I'll try to get at least one per week. I hope you are enjoying the story. As always Reviews are always welcome, and if you have suggestions or ideas for events, I'd love them. Any feedback is great.


	6. A Damn Good Day

**Chapter 6: A Damn Good Day**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Madame Rowling's phenomenal characters, if I did I'd be much richer. But of course Nate is my character. Again this is a bit mature, I made this part quick though.

Nate's POV

I was glad Seamus understood my feelings about sex and relationships. He was really turning out to be a great guy. We had fallen asleep, thankfully we were the only ones in the room, since I knew Seamus wasn't ready to come out from his mannerisms. We had only been sleeping a couple of hours, my sleep filled with pleasant dreams of my experiences since coming to Hogwarts. When I woke up Seamus was still asleep. I didn't want to wake him up yet so I just layed there, looking at the beautiful boy fast asleep beside me. He was as sexy as sin. His hair, his alluring eyes, his body. All too gorgeous to believe. But I knew it was all real. As real as my ever growning feelings for the young Irish wizard. It was almost noon and I decided to get out of bed. Since I figured Seamus was still asleep I decided to go have a shower before he awakened. I went to the shower room and found myself alone. This was good in my opinion. I removed my boxers, and the robe I had worn down to the showers and put my towel on the ground, away from the showers. I went over to the shower and turned on the hot water. I stepped under the water and immediately felt the warmth cover my body as the water ran down me to the floor. I began washing my hair, first with shampoo then conditioner. I then washed my body and as my hand journeyed across my body I pretended it was Seamus' instead. I began stroking my member until I got my relief. I cleaned up and turned the water off. I wrapped the towel around my waist, put the robe on and grabbed my boxers before hurrying back up to 'my room'. I walked in to see no one had returned yet, they probably went out for the entire day. I looked to my bed and the curtains were still pulled over, and I could make out the cody of Seamus, still asleep. I put my rob on the trunk at the foot of my bed and did the same with my boxers, I'd use a cleaning speel on both before i went to sleep tonight. I opened my trunk, pulled out a clean set of clothes, the Gryffindor uniform, and placed them on top of my 'dirty' robe and boxers. I removed my towel, placing it on the ground for now, and bent over to grab a clean pair of boxers from my clothing pile. "Yum."

I quickly grabbed the towel I had put down and hastily covered myself with it, startled by the speaker. I looked around to see where it came from and saw Seamus' head poking through the curtains, watching me as he licked his lips. My face went bright red and Seamus began chuckling.

-Seamus' POV

I woke up to find myself alone in bed. Where was Nate? I soon got my answer when I heard someone coming upstairs. I pulled the curtain over just enough to see, but not enough to be seen. I saw Nate in a towel, with a robe covering him. e must have had a shower, and damn i missed it. I watched as he set down his robe, now only wearing a towel, I swear I began to drool and I was almost instantly rock hard. Then he dropped the towel to the ground and I could barely contain myself. When he bent over I failed to stifle a "yum". Shit, I blew my cover. Nate picked up the towel, covering himself and began blushing when he deduced where the "yum" had originated from. I began to chuckle, half at his adorable embarassment, and half at my own stupidity. He was really embarassed and now I began to feel bad for spying on him. I got out of his bed, still only wearing boxers, and walked towards him. I placed a hand on his cheek and smiled.

" Don't be embarassed, you're gorgeous." His faced turned bright red and he quietly thanked me. " So we've napped, you showered, what would you like to do now? We have pretty much a whole day to ourselves, though all the second and first years will be here."

" Do you mind having another chat? There's something I want to know." Nate properly wrapped the towel around himself and sat down on his bed. I joined him after adjusting myself, still having what I felt was an embarassing hard-on. " So what's on your mind?" I asked.

" Well, a lot. I'm new to the school so I barely know where I'm going." I stated.

" Well I can take you on a tour today if you want." I said.

" That sounds good." He said soflty.

" What else?"

" Well I don't like hiding who am, but I don't know how accepting your school is of homosexuality." He explained.

" I have no clue either. Maybe we can find out together?" I said before realizing maybe I was rushing things again.

" Are you..asking me out?" he inquired.

" Um...yes. But if you don't want me to, don't worry we can pretend I didn't." I said quickly and nervously.

" I want you to, so I'm glad you did." He said with a smile. " We're going to have to keep this secret though, aren't we." He added with a sigh.

" For now. If that's okay. But eventually I'll be comfortable letting people know." I explained.

" Okay. You're worth the wait." He replied. That made me smile, I was worth it for someone.

" So if you want me to give you a tour, we might want to get dressed." I stated.

" You just want me to take off the towel again!" He retorted with a smirk and a laugh.

" Damn right I do!"

So hope it's still going strong for you guys. I know it's is all lovey-dovey now, but fear not, smut and some problems will come soon. Hope the three chapters made up for my absence, if not, there will be more this week.


	7. I Shall Not Be Gay

**Chapter 7: I Shall Not Be Gay**

Disclaimer: I don't own J.K. Rowlings characters or ideas, I only own Nate. Warning this story may contain mature themes, but if you're reading a M rated story, you should know that by now.

Nate's POV

We got changed and Seamus began showing me around the school. We had been to the dungeons which were quite depressing. We had journeyed to many halls of classrooms. We went by the infirmary, which was also quite depressing. I was glad to be with Seamus, but to also comprehend the layout of the school. We had journeyed all around the castle and decided to stop in an empty hallway outside a classroom.

" So that was a quick tour. Now you know where you're going?" Seamus asked me.

" Yes thanks." I hugged him and then we sat down in the corridor on the ground and held hands.

" I know it sucks that we have to hide for now, but I promise once I work up the courage to, I'll come out. But thank you for being so understanding right now, you're amazing." He planted a kiss on me. Instead of just being a peck, the kiss grew. A door opened and out came a toad like woman.

" Stop this instant! You both have detention! Now!" The woman shrieked as she motioned for us to enter her classroom. We got up and quickly entered the room.

Seamus' POV

Fuck we were caught. Sure it was only a teacher, but what if she informed the students? She wasn't the nicest teacher, no one in Gryffindor liked Professor Umbridge and she had only been at Hogwarts for a week. This was the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. It was covered in pink and pictures of kittens. I remember when Defense Against the Dark Arts was one of the best classes, now almost everyone dreaded coming to class. Nate had only been here for a week and now he had detention and it was my fault. I began to feel horrible, Nate must have noticed because he whispered " It's okay, it's not your fault."

" SIT!" Professor Umbridge squealed. We sat at desks next to each other. She placed parchment and a quill in front of each of us. The quills were unusually sharp with a black nib. " I want you to write ' I shall not be gay.' until I decided the message has sunk in. Don't worry about ink, just write." Great I hadn't even come out and I was being punished for my feelings. I watched as Nate began to write, oddly the ink was a deep red. Nate cried out in pain, I noticed a fait red mark across his left hand. Professor Umbridge screeched at me and I began writing, feeling the same pain Nate was already feeling. I looked at my hand to see everything I was writing was appearing on my hand. I continued to write the lines, and my hand stung horridly from the message being etched on my skin.

What felt like hours later, but was probably only thirty or so minutes, Professor Umbridge got up from her chair and walked over to where we sat. She had decided the message had sunk in, and it had. The lines were so deeply written on our skin, they may stay there for years. She let us leave, and we wasted no time quitting the room. We hurried back to Gryffindor Tower in silence. Once we reached the common room we went to our dormitory. We knew everyone would be returning to Hogwarts soon so if we wanted to have a conversation, or other things, it would have to be quick.

Once again we sat on Nate's bed. " I'm so sorry that happened. It's your first week here and you got detention for being with me."

" It's not your fault. I don't blame you at all. Besides, it takes two to tango, it's not like you forced me to kiss you in public. I'm just sorry you were in pain because of that, and now you have that message on your hand, you might be coming out a lot quicker than you expected. But I'll be there for you no matter what." Nate explained. He was right, with that message on my hand people might draw conclusions. I would have to be ready for anything to happen.

" Well I'm glad to hear that. Without you I don't know how I'd manage this. Thank you." I kissed his hand where ' I shall not be gay' was etched. I then kissed his lips. He brought me closer. I forgot about my worries momentarily.

" What the fuck!" I stopped kissing Nate and turned to see Dean Thomas, my best friend. As in the best friend who doesn't know I like guys, until well...now. " Dean wait!" But he was gone. I got up and rushed after my friend. I was totally and utterly screwed.

So I didn't think I'd have enough time to write another chapter today, but i did. Itold you guys there'd be some conflict soon, and this is just the start. R&R please and thanks.


	8. Friends and Foe

**Chapter 8: Friends and Foe **

Disclaimer: I do not ownany of J.K. Rowling's characters, she does. I own Nate. That's it.

Gets a bit mature this chapter.

Seamus' POV

Shit, shit, shit! I needed to go talk to Dean. I wasn't ready to come out. I rushed down the stairs after my friend. "Dean," I called,"we need to talk!" I made it to the bottom of the staircase and found Dean in the corner of the common room. I hurried over to him and whe he saw me he tried to leave, but I grabbed him by the arm. " Let's go upstairs, we need to talk." I dragged him up to our dormitory, Dean struggled the whole way. Once we were in our dormitory he went over to his bed, which was right beside mine. I walked over, as did Nate, who had been waiting on his bed.

" Dean, I didn't want you to find out like that, but Nate and I are together. I wasn't ready for anyone to know yet." I explained. " Don't be mad at Nate, and I hope you won't be mad at me either."

" I am mad at you. First of all you didn't tell me you're a faggot, and now I see why you've been avoiding me as of late. Is HE why you left all of us last night? I bet HE's why you stayed here today. You're ditching all of your friends for gay trash." Dean said getting angry.

As he said this I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Nate'shand clench into a fist as he got infuriated with Dean. " Don't you DARE speak to him like that! Don't use that word when talking about homosexuals! He left last night because he thought people he considered to be his friends would over-react like you're doing right now! As for this morning, he didn't join you all because he slept in! As for myself being gay trash, that's cute, original. Go fuck yourself you prick!" I held Nate back as he screamed.

" Get away from me you homo! Seamus keep your little cock sucker back!' Dean yelled back. At this point their yelling had attracted attention as Ron and Harry walked into the dormitory to see what was the matter. They walked in in time to see my fist connect with Dean's face. Ron ran to hold Dean back, Harry to hold me back.

" What's going on here? You two are best friends!" Ron questioned.

" Not anymore, it seems Seamus is a faggot, and he's been ditching us for his little fairy bitch Nate!" Dean stated angrily.

" Who cares if Seamus is gay? He hasn't come on to you. He's happy with someone. As his friend you should be happy for him." Harry declared.

" Have you gone mad! He is a freak. And I won't have anything to do with him. I'm getting a new dorm!" Dean grabbed his wand and used it to levitate his luggage as he left the room, most likely heading for Professor McGonagall.

" So...you two are gay?" Ron asked randomly.

" Yes." I answered nervously.

" Okay. Well, whatever. Dean was making a problem out of nothing." Ron said. This made me smile, at least two of my friends accepted me.

We discussed the situation for a couple more minutes before we decided to go to bed.

" Do you two mind if Seamus and i share a bed?" Nate asked. It was bold of him, but it showed he wanted to be with me.

" Not at all, just keep the noise down!" Ron joked.

I removed my robes and placed them on my trunk. Nate did the same and used a cleaning spell on both our clothing piles. " Thanks." I said as I walked over to him. We sat on his bed and closed the curtains around us. Nate used a Silencing Charm so no one could hear us.

He turned to me. " Are you okay? I know he's your best friend. I'm sorry for losing my temper. I just couldn't sit there and listen to him speak about us like that."

" Why are you apologising? The way you defended us just confirmed how much you care." I said before I kissed him softly on the cheek. " I wasn't ready for people to know, but as long as i have some friends by my side, and more importantly you, I think I can handle it." I grabbed his hand and kissed it.

" You are amazing, of course i'll be with you every step of the journey. I promise I'll never leave you, I promise not to be unfaithful, and I promise to always be honest and care for you." Nate stated.

" Even though I'm ugly?" I said with a chuckle.

" Don't say that about yourself, please. You aren't ugly, you're drop dead gorgeous." He layed down, and I followed suit. He pulled the blankets up over us before getting closer to me. " You know, they can't hear us..." Nate pointed out.

" I thought you didn't want to have sex yet." I stated with confusion.

" I did say that, it doesn't mean we can't have other fun." He said with a smirk before pressing his lips against mine. His tongue begged and gained entrance to my mouth. It explored my mouth, but that wasn't the only sensation i was feeling at the moment. Nate climbed on top of me, never removing his lips from mine, and began to grind against me. Both of us moaned into the kiss and I began grinding in rhythm with Nate's thrusts. My hands began roaming all over Nate's bare back. His hands began rubbing my chest, more specifically my nipples which began to perk up at the touch. His lips left mine as he lowered his head to my chest, placing my left nipple in his mouth. He began sucking on it, provoking a moan to escape my mouth. Suddenly he nipped at it causing me to let out a gasp. He turned his attention to my other nipple, giving it the same attention. He began planting soft kisses down my chest, getting closer to my fully hard cock. He stopped his trail south and moved up to suck on my neck, but he didn't ignore my member. He grabbed my dick and began stroking it softly. I bucked into his grip. Nate pulled my boxers off revealing my eight inch penis to him. I saw him smile and lick his lips. He returned to stroking me with one hand and rubbed my balls with his other. I moaned loudly, thank goodness he used the Silencing Charm. He proceeded to take off his own boxers. I saw his nine inch dick in all its glory. He lowered himself onto me, our naked bodies rubbing against each other as we began grinding again. We began making out as he grabbed both our dicks with one hand and started pumping both of us at once. After several minutes I felt a wonderful sensation building and soon enough I shot my load all over my chest. Nate's load soon followed as i felt his hot cum fall onto my chest as well.

He kissed me and grabbed his wand, using a cleaning spell to take care of our mess. He layed back down beside me pulling the covers over us as he wrapped his arms against me pulling me up against him. His body warmed me greatly in the cool night. " Should we put our boxers back on?" I asked.

" No, let's just go to sleep. Good night beautiful." He said. I returned a good night and we fell asleep peacefully, naked, in each other's arms.

Hope you liked it. Got a little mature, but this is kid's stuff compared to what I have planned. Hope you guys enjoy it. Should have up another chapter or two this week.

As always reviews are not only welcomed, but encouraged.


End file.
